


Livin' La Vida Loki (a rewrite of "Livin' La Vida Loca")

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Odes to Loki [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you’ve been living under a rock since the aughts, this is a parody of “<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwIupEr9ryM">Livin’ La Vida Loca</a>" by Ricky Martin. ^.^.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin' La Vida Loki (a rewrite of "Livin' La Vida Loca")

He’s into subjugation  
And making mortals kneel  
His prestidigitation  
It really makes me squeal  
  
He wants his rightful kingdom  
And scepter made of gold  
I’d gladly lead his army  
Do everything I’m told  
  
I wanna tear his clothes off and make him forget his pain  
I wanna rule right by his side, he’ll never be alone again  
He makes me go insane  
  
CHORUS:  
He turns me inside out  
Livin’ la vida Loki  
He’ll make me kneel down  
Livin’ la vida Loki  
A God in green and gold  
And his voice so sweet and smoky  
Let’s tear Midgard down  
Livin’ la vida Loki, come on!  
Livin’ la vida Loki, come on!  
I’m livin’ la vida Loki  
  
Nearly took out New York City, intergalactic war  
He stole my heart when he stole that eyeball  
When he strolled into Stuttgart  
Turns me into a puddle when he commands I say his name  
I know that just a taste of him would set my soul aflame  
Loki come to earth again  
  
He turns me inside out  
Livin’ la vida Loki  
He’ll make me kneel down  
Livin’ la vida Loki  
A God in green and gold  
And his voice so sweet and smoky  
Let’s tear Midgard down  
Livin’ la vida Loki, come on!  
Livin’ la vida Loki, come on!  
I’m livin’ la vida Loki  
  
I wanna tear his clothes off and make him forget his pain  
I wanna rule right by his side, he’ll never be alone again  
He makes me go insane, come on!  
  
He turns me inside out  
Livin’ la vida Loki  
He’ll make me kneel down  
Livin’ la vida Loki  
A God in green and gold  
And his voice so sweet and smoky  
Let’s tear Midgard down  
Livin’ la vida Loki  
  
He turns me inside out  
Livin’ la vida Loki  
He’ll make me kneel down  
Livin’ la vida Loki  
A God in green and gold  
And his voice so sweet and smoky  
Let’s tear Midgard down  
Livin’ la vida Loki  
Livin’ la vida Loki  
Livin’ la vida Loki  
  
La la la la vida Loki  
La la la la la la vida Loki  
La la la la la la vi!


End file.
